


Нечто сломанное

by Sapphorequiem



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, а еще это пост-рут-Е, а ещё кайне тут довольно жуткая но как бы я же помню что было в сд драме, довольно тяжелая работа да, описание намерений суицида или селфхарма я хз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphorequiem/pseuds/Sapphorequiem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Нечто сломанное

Он крепко держал в руках нож. Он был кривым, но всё ещё острым. На некогда чистом железе теперь было видно рыжие веснушки ржавчины.  _ Наверно, будет больно. _ Но обмотанная грубой кожей рукоять так хорошо легла в пальцах, будто влитая. Ладони у него вспотели от тревоги. Внезапно, в мыслях заворошилось старое, очень старое воспоминание. Он тогда стоял посреди кухни, ему было примерно десять. Память часто его подводила в последнее время. Он тогда тоже держал в руках нож — самый обычный кухонный, который можно найти практически везде. Ножи у него на кухне всегда были заточены остро, но вечно лежали там, где Йона не могла бы их найти. Просто на всякий случай, чтоб она не поранилась. Он тогда уложил её спать, Йоне был всего год с половиной, и они тогда как раз вернулись с похорон матери. В доме было непривычно пусто, и, как показалось Ниеру, слишком темно. Конечно, так ему лишь казалось, потому что на самом деле в тот день ярко светило солнце. 

В голову внезапно пришла мысль, что ему стоило бы просто взять и пырнуть себя ножом в живот. Да, будет больно, но оно поболит и перестанет. Такая мимолётная боль не пойдёт ни в какое сравнение с болью, которая грызёт его, когда он вспоминал собственную мать в гробу. Когда он закрывал глаза, то всё ещё видел её светлые прямые волосы, загрубевшие от тяжкой работы руки, её бледное посеревшее лицо. Могло показаться, что она просто спала, и вот-вот должна проснуться.  _ Конечно, она не проснулась. _

Так он и стоял некоторое время, дрожащими руками держась за нож, направленный прямо на него.  _ Поболит и пройдёт.  _ Когда его рука неуверенно дёрнулась, наверху раздался шум. Наверное, Йона проснулась. Ниеру тогда пришлось отложить нож в сторону и пойти наверх, успокаивать сестру. Ему тогда показалось странным то, что он совершенно не боялся. Сейчас он тоже не боялся. Что его тогда держит? 

Занемевшие от мороза пальцы разжались сами по себе. В последнее время температура всё падала. Ржавый нож упал на землю с противным лязганьем, что ещё некоторое время дрожал в воздухе. Ниера мелко затрясло.  _ Если Йоны теперь нет, что его держит?  _

— Ниер! — раздался голос Кайне. — Что случилось? 

Он неспешно поднял взгляд на неё. Как же сильно она изменилась. Он это чувствовал даже несмотря на то, что воспоминания о прошлом были не очень чёткими. 

— Я просто уронил нож, Кайне, — он постарался улыбнуться. Получилось не особо правдоподобно. — Зацепил, пока пытался достать тех котят. 

Он для убедительности ткнул пальцем в пёстрых порцеляновых котят с занесенной вверх лапкой. Кайне посмотрела туда, куда он указывал. Среди вещей Эмиля было полно всякого хлама и диковинок. Потянувшись за одним из котят, Кайне едва не споткнулась о колесо, что валялось рядом. 

— Ай, чёрт! — сердито процедила она сквозь зубы. — На, держи. 

Ниер крепко взялся двумя руками за небольшого и довольно пыльного котёнка. Краска на нём потускнела, зато он был в довольно хорошем состоянии, без трещин и царапин. 

— Спасибо, Кайне, — он слабо улыбнулся. 

— Давай выйдем на улицу, — предложила Кайне, положив руку ему на плечо. — Нечего тебе здесь торчать. 

— Ладно, — согласно кивнул Ниер. — Пойдём. 

Она повела его к лифту. Дом Эмиля находился довольно глубоко под землёй, но благодаря лифту добираться сюда было не особо проблематично. В самом лифте свет был слабый, жёлто-горячий и неприятный глазу. Ниеру здесь было немного не по себе. 

— Что-то вспомнил? — спросила Кайне, покосившись на него. Она так часто спрашивала, смог ли он что-то вспомнить из того, что происходило раньше. Он никогда не говорил правду. 

— Не очень — пожал плечами Ниер. Он немного помолчал, а после продолжил. — Я скучаю по Йоне. 

Слова эти были ужасно детскими и наивными. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что звучит глупо, но всё равно не сдержался. 

— И больше ничего не вспомнил? — голос Кайне стал тише. В полутьме лифта её лица было никак не разглядеть. 

— Не знаю, — неуверенно ответил Ниер, крепче сжимая фарфорового котёнка. Предчувствие у него было дурное. 

Кайне схватила его за руку и встряхнула — хватка у неё была очень сильной. Ниер попытался вырваться, но она держала его слишком крепко. 

— Посмотри на меня, — взмолилась она, голос её дрожал, как осиновый лист. — Ниер, пожалуйста. 

В тусклом свете лифта её серые глаза блестели от накатившей на них пелены слёз. Ему правда хотелось, чтоб она перестала злиться на него, перестала плакать. 

— Почему ты всегда говоришь только о ней? — спросила Кайне, всё ещё с силой держа его за руку. — Почему вечно смотришь таким взглядом? Будто меня и нет вовсе. Слышишь меня? Я с тобой, блять, разговариваю!

— Кайне, отпусти! — выдавил он из себя, наконец, вырвавшись из её хватки. Он выронил фарфорового котёнка, и тот разбился вдребезги. Осколки разлетелись по всему лифту. 

Кайне тяжело дышала. Двери лифта открылись, и Ниер увидел, что у неё на лице блестели слёзы. Но выражение её лица полнилось только гневом. Ничего не сказав, она пошла прочь, и Ниер медленно сполз по стене. На руке у него остался след. Сердце у него бешено колотилось в груди.  _ Да, Кайне определённо изменилась.  _

Он собрал осколки котёнка и вышел на улицу. Яркий свет резал глаза после времени, проведённого под землёй. Он ещё мог собрать немного смолы с дерева и использовать как клей, чтоб собрать фарфорового котёнка обратно. 

Склеивая статуэтку, он старался не думать о том, что произошло, но получалось у него скверно. Кайне в последнее время часто на него злилась, но почему — он не понимал. Она спрашивала его о прошлом, старалась заставить его вспомнить что-то очень важное, но он никак не мог собрать размытые фрагменты прошлого и сложить их воедино. Сколько бы он ни пытался, он помнил слишком мало. 

Да и имело ли вообще какой-то смысл то, что Кайне от него хотела? Йоны уже нет, какое ему дело до того, что будет дальше? Всё, что он делал ради сестры было тщетным, бессмысленным. Он лишь тратил силы зря. Лишь попусту жертвовал собой. Он обрёк весь мир на исчезновение только для того, чтоб не получить за свои старания ничего.  _ Почему она решила, что он должен жить? Какое право Кайне имела? _

Когда он всерьёз задумывался об этом, то не мог сдержать слёз.  _ Всё было зря. Он сделал лишь хуже. _ И теперь он вынужден смотреть на последствия своих действий. Он сильнее сжал осколок фарфора в руках. Руку обожгло острой болью. 

— Ниер, ты поранился? — внезапно, рядом оказался Эмиль. Ниер медленно повернулся к нему, разжав руку. Осколок фарфора упал наземь и он понял, что действительно поранил ладонь, и теперь она кровоточила. 

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Эмиль, не получив ответа. Он всегда волновался о других, но о Ниере, почему-то, особенно. — Ты что, плачешь? 

Ниер поспешно вытер лицо рукавом. 

— Ничего такого, — поспешно успокоил он Эмиля, подбирая оправдания. — Всё хорошо. Я тут просто… разбил статуэтку… Прости, пожалуйста. 

— О, ничего страшного! — поспешно затараторил Эмиль, пытаясь найти что-то, чем можно было перевязать рану. Найдя относительно чистый кусок бинта, он спокойно перевязал Ниеру руку. — Ну вот, так лучше. А за статуэтку не переживай. Дай-ка я. 

Он подвинул то, что Ниер уже успел склеить. Статуэтка котёнка теперь выглядела довольно криво и нелепо. Эмиль выставил руки перед собой, и осколки сами по себе быстро собрались воедино. Котёнок теперь выглядел ещё лучше прежнего. 

— Говорю же, не переживай, — голос Эмиля стал заметно радостнее. — Видишь? Всё хорошо. 

— Спасибо, — Ниер слабо улыбнулся. — Слушай, Эмиль, можно спросить кое-что? 

— Конечно! — поспешно выпалил Эмиль, кивнув. 

— А как Йона умерла? — спросил Ниер прямо, отчего его собеседник заметно замешкался. Повисло гнетущее молчание. 

— А зачем ты спрашиваешь? — тревожным тоном спросил Эмиль. — Мы с Кайне рассказывали тебе это уже трижды. 

— Оу, — поник Ниер, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Извини. 

Конечно, он помнил этот рассказ так, словно видел всё своими глазами. Кайне рассказывала ему, что они тогда уложили Йону спать, потому что она очень сильно устала за день. Ночью всё прошло хорошо, вот только на утро оказалось, что Йона умерла во сне.  _ Вот так просто, на утро она уже была мертва.  _ Единственным крохотным утешением было то, что она не страдала. Просто не проснулась. Её пришлось похоронить на месте, ведь они тогда редко где останавливались надолго. Ни Эмиль, ни Кайне не помнили, где её оставили. Или не хотели ему говорить. 

Ниер взглянул в небо. Рука всё ещё болела. 


End file.
